BBQ of the Millennium
by pepperonipirates
Summary: Ah, this is my first fanfiction I've posted online... on one of my favorite shows. Happy Tree Friends! So, um, Pop has a BBQ and invites all the guys, (Disco Bear invited himself). I don't really mean for this to be a Pop x Disco Bear, but it might be.. I am taking it into consideration for the next few chapters, if there will be more. *I DONT OWN HTF* rated Teen for language..


BBQ of the Millennium

Pop is having a BBQ for all the old men to hang out at while Flaky babysits Cub. Okay, not all of them are "old" men… but that's what BBQ's are usually like, right? Or more like, am I call dads "old men"? I guess I am. Ha. (One more thing, I know something's might seem like they are misspelled.. well they're not. Its how most people talk now, okay?)

***I DON'T OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS, MONDO DOES!***

* * *

Pop walks out of the grocery store with two big packs of Budweiser beer, spotting Flippy on the way out.

"Hey Flippy! Are you comin' to the BBQ tonight?" Pop said walking up to him. Flippy didn't seem to notice Pop at first, because he kinda jumped up and had a shocked look on his face for a minute.

"Eh… I dunno? Aren't you a bit afraid I might... y'know, flip?" Flippy replied while rubbing the back of his head. Pop chuckled, almost seeming like he knew Flippy was going to reject,

"I was goin' ta invite you anyways! So, you kinda don't really have a choice. Plus, I hid all the shit that might trigger your senses!"

Pop pat Flippy on the back, and waved and walked off. _"But what if I do find the shit you hid… what then?" _Flippy started trailing off in thought but then shook his head and said to himself,

"Snap out of it Flippy. Pop was nice enough to even think of you. Don't get any ideas."

As Pop was walking into his car, he saw Disco Bear. He sighed and struggled to turn on the car and get out of there as fast as he could.

"So, eh Pop. I'm invited to the Barbie Que too, huh?!" Disco Bear smirked, noticing Pop didn't want to talk to him. Pop inhaled, about to answer, but Disco Bear interrupted, saying:

"Okay sure!? It's at your house, right? Yep, yeah! Be there at 8:00!" then Disco Bear skated away.

"What the; ah FUCK you Disco Bear! *grumble* Forget him..." Pop said and drove off. As he was driving, his phone rang. Either the volume was turned up high, or Pop was easily startled, because he hopped up out of his seat when he heard it. He shuffled in his bathrobe pocket for the phone and finally found it and answered it, "Hellr? Uh, I mean hello?" He said nervously.

"Sorry to, erm, bother. I just wanted to see, is Cub staying the night?" Flaky answered.

"Yeah, yep, ah.. uh-huh. Bye now!" Pop hung up. "MY GODDAMN PHONE SCARED ME?!" He yelled to himself, red with embarrassment and anger.

The Barbie Que...

Pop got home and saw there was a car in the front but no one waiting in it. He gave a "huh" and went to unlock the door. When he open the door he heard voices outside. In the backyard, Nutty, Toothy and Cuddles were trying to start the fire going.

"How did you get in here?!" Pop yelled.

"Uh-duh. I climbed the gate over there and unlocked it." Nutty said, pointing to the gate close to the house door. "I also found the house key you hide under the mat." Cuddles added.

Pop rolled his eyes and sighed at the same time but was in a rush, expecting lots more people soon. "Okay then, just help me clean up. Did you bring _anything?__**"**_ Pop asked.

"Yeah, I brought lots o' marshmallows and chocolates and cookies!" Nutty said.

"I brought some soda... and chips ." Cuddles mumbled.

"I, brought uh...graham crackers?" Toothy looked around for the "graham crackers" he brought.

"Okay good." Pop heard knocking at the door.

"I heard voices. At your house." Disco Bear said, pushing Pop away and walking into the house. Pop scoffed and closed the door, but someone stopped the door with their foot. It was Flippy.

"Heh... I'm here?" Flippy chuckled nervously. He had his hands in his pockets with a bag around his wrist.

"I brought some stuff... just in case. Can I come in?" Flippy asked.

Pop smiled and opened the door wider, and Flippy walked in slowly. "Make yourself at home!" Pop said.

"Well, I don't see me any getting gay looks from you, Pop." Disco Bear grunted, arms crossed like a child.

"I'm not gay, or giving gay looks, jack-ass." Pop mumbled and turned away.

After everyone was well settled and around the fire, pop started the grill. He also got the cooler out and all that dad stuff. Handy and Russell showed up, and Lumpy did too, (I don't know why Pop would invite him, or at least expect him to be any where near the fire or grill). So, with everyone there, Pop had 10 people in his backyard, including him: Pop, Flippy, Nutty, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Russell, Mime, Lumpy, and Disco Bear.

* * *

So how's it so far? Please be honest, if it's bad, I don't really want to finish. Thank you for reading if you did though, and comment if you would like me to add anything. I'll do the next chapter tomorrow... if I have time. (oh yeah this is kind of a pop x disco bear... if you don't ship it its totally fine, most people don't. TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
